Hitting Heart in Darkness
by charlotte1989
Summary: Booth walczy o życie. Bones walczy ze sobą i ze swoimi uczuciami.


_**Hitting Heart in Darkness**_

Czujesz, że tracisz oddech, a twoje serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej i mocniej, powodując ból w klatce piersiowej. Jest tak, jakby chciało się wyrwać z twojej piersi i być tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Wszystko co cię otacza nie jest już ubrane w zwykłe kolory, teraz odbierasz wszystko inaczej i widzisz tylko czerń i cienką zieloną linię wyróżniającą się na jej tle, która lekko drga. Tak lekko, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, by serce, którego pracę ukazuje ta linia, jeszcze pracowało.

Nie docierają do ciebie żadne informacje poza tymi, które dotyczą jego.

_Stan ciężki._

_Dwie jednostki krwi._

_Migotanie komór_.

Słowa wypowiedziane przez lekarzy nie kryją przed tobą tajemnic. Doskonale rozumiesz powagę sytuacji, ale mimo to, wciąż nie możesz uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Chcesz wierzyć, że to kolejna fikcja sprawnie zorganizowana przez FBI. Może znów sfingują jego śmierć?... Nie. Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Tym razem jesteś tutaj. Wiesz co się dzieje. Przez szybę obserwujesz jak lekarze walczą o życie twojego partnera. Widzisz jak doskonali specjaliści robią wszystko co w ich mocy, by uratować Bootha, którego zamknięte oczy napawają cię strachem. Co będzie jeśli... nie, nie możesz tak myśleć. Nie chcesz tak myśleć. Ciało Bootha leży bezwładnie na szpitalnym łóżku, podłączona aparatura cicho pyka i tylko ta cienka zielona linia drgająca lekko zdradza, że Seeley żyje, że jeszcze walczy. Jego serce nie poddaje się. Ty też nie chcesz się poddać.

Wracasz myślami do momentu kiedy to się stało. Kiedy drobna nieuwaga spowodowała tyle szkód. Przeklinasz siebie, że go nie posłuchałaś, że nie zaczekałaś. Gdyby nie twoja zarozumiałość, teraz pewnie siedzielibyście w Royal Diner pijąc kawę i rozmawiając. Ale tak nie jest. Nie posłuchałaś go, a przecież powtarzał, żebyś uważała, że napastnik może być uzbrojony... Nie posłuchałaś. Górę wzięła duma i myśl, że jesteś niezniszczalna. Ułamek sekundy, tylko tyle wystarczyło byś zorientowała się, że popełniłaś błąd. Ale Booth tam był i nie pozwolił, by stała ci się krzywda. Jak zwykle. Jedyne co potem pamiętasz to ciepło jego krwi na twoich dłoniach i uścisk jego dłoni, tak słabnący z każdą chwilą.

Teraz jesteś bezradna, możesz tylko patrzeć jak życie twojego najlepszego przyjaciele zależy od lekarzy. Jak jego życie powoli ucieka...

Nie jesteś sama. Czujesz bliskość swoich przyjaciół, którzy przyjechali do szpitala, by cię wspierać. Wiesz, że możesz na nich polegać, ale jedyne czego pragniesz w tej chwili to uśmiechu swojego partnera.

Angela trzyma dłoń na twoim ramieniu. Daje ci znać, że jest przy tobie, niezależnie od tego co się stanie. Podobnie jak ty ma szklane oczy. Już nie udajesz twardej. Ulegasz emocjom a oznaką tego jest pojedyncza łza, która spływa po twoim policzku.

Nagle czujesz, że twoje serce stanęło. Zatrzymało się i nie chce już bić bo nie ma dla kogo. Twój wzrok pada na monitor rejestrujący pracę serca Bootha. Już nie ma drgań. Jest tylko cienka zielona pozioma linia rozdzielająca czerń na pół, która sprawia ci ból. Rani twoje serce. Momentalnie przed oczami pojawiają się obrazy, które przedstawiają najpiękniejsze chwile jakie miałaś okazję spędzić ze swoim partnerem. Wspominasz waszą współpracę, jego rady, wasz pocałunek oraz silny uścisk jego dłoni, który wyciągnął cię spod ziemi. Teraz ty pragniesz podać mu swoją dłoń. Chcesz, aby ją złapał i wrócił do swoich bliskich, do Parkera, do ciebie...

Słyszysz cichy szloch i czujesz drżenie – to Angela nie może powstrzymać łez. Ale ty uparcie wpatrujesz się w sceny jakie rozgrywają się za szklaną ścianą.

_Adrenalina!  
><em>

_Elektrowstrząsy!_

Kolejne polecenia mające sprawić, by twój partner powrócił.

_Tracimy go..._

Dwa słowa... Nie chcesz w to uwierzyć... W myślach jak mantrę powtarzasz: _Walcz Booth! Nie poddawaj się! _

To irracjonalne, ale masz nadzieję że on cię słyszy, że wie o twojej obecności.

_Walcz!_

Twoje serce krzyczy, ciało odczuwa irracjonalny ból. Jest tak jakby straciło część siebie.

- Walcz...

Szepczesz i przyciskasz dłonie do szyby.

- Zostań ze mną...

Ile czasu może trwać reanimacja? Czy to już koniec? Błądzisz myślami po wspomnieniach nie chcąc myśleć o najgorszym.

Czujesz, że tracisz oddech a twoje serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej i mocniej jakby chciało się wyrwać z twojej piersi do osoby, na której bardzo ci zależy. Zalewa cię fala ulgi. Pozioma kreska, która jeszcze przed chwilą sprawiała ból – drgnęła.

_Mamy go!_

Dwa słowa, a ty znów żyjesz. Nadal wpatrujesz się w monitor rejestrujący pracę serca chcąc upewnić się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Serce Bootha pracuje, a twoje znów bije.

Oddychasz spokojnie, ale nie chcesz odejść od szyby. Zostaniesz tutaj. Będziesz czuwać przy nim. Dla niego i dla siebie. Wiesz, że stoczył walkę. Ty też stoczyłaś. On walczył, by dotrzymać obietnicy – przecież obiecał, że cię nie zostawi. Ty stoczyłaś walkę z samą sobą – już wiesz ile dla ciebie znaczy Booth. Dostałaś szansę, której nie zmarnujesz, bo teraz już wiesz.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Powyższe opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych; nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych. ;)_


End file.
